The Fall
by amazinganj
Summary: Reyna Ramirez-Arellano hardly fell for anyone. Why would she if she was already so strong-willed and independent? But of course, she did fell, in the most selfless way, though her love was never returned. JEYNA.
1. The Start

PART 1: THE MEETING

CHAPTER 1: THE START

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! My story takes place before TLH and it is in Reyna's POV. Also, this is my first Heroes of Olympus fanfic, so yeah. Please don't expect much too. :) :* 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HoO or PJO. :D**

* * *

I stare at an old photo lying on my bedside table. It showed me and my sister Hylla when I was eight. I looked peaceful then, innocent even. I can't believe I have changed so much for the past four years.

I hid the frame in my compartment. I can never go back to those days. I must accept that. I exited the room and went to eat my breakfast.

Just German franks and eggs and milk. Nothing grand.

I give the eggs as offering to my mother, Bellona.

"Can I seat with you, my queen?" It was Gwen. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"It's my sister that's the Queen of the Amazons not me, Gwen. Just because my name translates to "queen" doesn't mean I am one." I giggled. Sometimes the fact that my sister and I are both queens in some ways makes me laugh.

"Today sucks. I get to clean the stables." Gwen grunted.

"Ha! I get to train." I teased. "Gotta go, Gwen."

"Farewell, Your Majesty!" She said, waving.

I walked around Camp Jupiter. Though I see this place every day I still am awed by this beautiful place. I gazed at the Senate House _. Someday I will be praetor of New_ _Rome_ , I thought. I imagine myself wearing a purple toga instead of a purple shirt, commanding the legion. Hopefully when I am already praetor, I will have a great partner who will help me.

If I become one. If my fellow Romans found out...

No. I did what was supposed to be done.

I scanned the whole place. At Little Tiber, I spotted a curious form... a wolf.

It was Lupa, the wolf goddess. It seemed to me that I missed whatever the big thing was, because when I got to just a few steps away from the scene, Lupa disappeared with a blinding light. Then, I noticed for the first time that Lupa had left a boy. Everyone remained silent.

Questions filled my mind: Who is this guy? What did Lupa had to do with him?

I let the questions overwhelm me, "Who are you?"

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it is short but ha, I do love cliffhangers.**

 **Don't worry, next chapters would be better. :)**


	2. A Perfect Ten

**Chapter 2: A Perfect Ten**

 **A/N: HI GUYS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON GRACE! HAPPY TEN YEARS TO PJO! :)**

* * *

Jason Grace is your average good-looking blonde with blue eyes.

Except that his eyes were a piercing electric blue.

And that he is a son of Jupiter.

Yes, he looks smart. And no, I don't like him.

"Well, this is welcoming." Jason said.

He shifted his eyes to mine. "Can I know what your name is?" He smiled.

"I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." I said, dignified.

"Why are you all so shocked, Reyna? It's not like I'm the first child of Jupiter ever to step on this Camp alongside Lupa."

"You actually are." I snorted.

"Oh, right." He blushed.

Somewhere near us, some girl squealed, "OMG! He is so hot!"

And that pretty much broke the silence.

In about a few seconds, Jason Grace was entertained by both praetors and was led to the Senate House. About twenty women followed them until finally they were scolded by the praetors to leave for causing too much noise.

I left the scene, thinking that I have better things to worry about.

* * *

I decided I visit Skippy first before anything else.

Scipio, my adorable winged horse, is probably the thing that matters to me most besides my family. I had this sort of empathy link with Skippy; he wasn't just any pegasus. Like his owner, he is very unique. He has really weird food preferences, at the most.

I fed him some peanut butter, caressing his beautiful brown body. He fixed his sparkling eyes on mine as if saying, _Thank you, Reyna_. I can't help but hug him.

I also checked on the other horses. Everything was as it should be. I guess Gwen had already done her part of the chores.

While checking, I realized that in a year or two, considering the rate of new campers each year, this amount of space is not adequate. Better tell that to the praetors.

Now, time to go train.

* * *

Nine. That's perhaps the highest score I might ever get in archery. I sadly have never gotten a bull's-eye.

I loaded my bow with another arrow for the umpteenth time. I ready myself.

Just when I was about to release the arrow, an arrow was shooting straight a few inches above my head. It was a perfect ten.

Instinctively, I turned and saw Jason.

"Aren't you supposed to be touring camp right now?" I asked with the most polite tone I can give.

"Just finished, actually." He smiled.

"Okay." I face the row of targets again.

"So, you're not at all curious like the others?"

"Hmmm... you can say that." I laughed. "I can definitely say I am different from the others." _  
_

"In a good way, or in a bad way?" I think I heard a bit of fear in his voice.

"You judge." I let go of the arrow and, surprisingly it went through Jason's arrow.

"Woah. I've always wanted to do that!" Jason's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's actually my first." I giggled.

I collected the arrows and put them back along with the bow.

"Okay, maybe I lied. Maybe I am a tad bit more curious about you." I faced him. "How did you get to know Lupa?"

"Next question please. That's kind of a long story," he replied.

"Fine, alright." I held up my hands, grinning. "Why did you end up here?"

"Lupa simply wanted me to improve my skills," he shrugged.

"Reyna! Can you help me out here?" It was Dakota, probably trying to come up with a line of battle strategies again.

"Yup, I'll be right there," I said to Dakota. "See ya later, Jason."

Jason held out his hand. "Nice meeting you, Reyna."

I shook his hand, earning a weird sensation in my guts. I give him one last smile and went to help Dakota.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW I AM SORRY IT IS SHORT AGAIN! But trust me, I seriously have planned the next chapters to be longer. ;)**

 **Please don't forget to review. :D**


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreams

 _Hylla and I have been hiding for several hours now. We still hear the violent screams; it doesn't even lessen._

 _The room we're in was one of our usual hiding spots. We were surrounded by total darkness it was as if it would swallow us whole._

 _I am terrified, angry and confused all at once. Our chance at having a fair life is non-existent._

 _Again, I fail to hold back my tears. Hylla was always better at it._

" _Reyna, be strong. We can get through this." She held my face and looked straight through me. I can see her eyes reflecting mine._

 _I wipe away a tear and nod. I embraced her, my fear fading slowly. I know she's the only one who can understand me now._

 _More banging of furniture to the wall._

" _But do know that I can't protect you forever." A tear dropped at last._

 _It is weird how even when he is no longer in a war, he is starting to think he is in one. Sometimes, he even viewed us as enemies._

" _When that time comes, we have already left this place," I said with conviction._

 _We love Father so much, but as more days pass, the more destructive he becomes._

" _Why do I feel that day is getting sooner, Hylla?" I looked at my older sister and saw her eyes were filled with sorrow and concern._

 _She took a deep breath. "He still is our father..."_

 _Suddenly, the door opened and—_

I woke up.

As soon as my eyes fluttered open, I saw Jason, who probably just have entered the place.

"Hi." Jason waved his hand at me awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask the calmest way possible. I can't stop being too hot-headed every time I woke up startled. I'm thankful I have no headache now, though. I've had enough headaches even for a twelve-year-old demigod.

"I'm part of the Fifth Cohort now!" He smiled enthusiastically.

I stare questioningly at him.

He shrugged, still smiling.

I stood up. Enough with dreaming now. I mustn't be a girl stuck in a horrible past.

"Hey, ummm... I didn't pack any clothes with me." Jason was mumbling.

I can't help but laugh. I guess Lupa really focused on Jason's need to train.

I pointed to a wooden closet on the other side of the room. "Nobody owns the bed next to it too."

"Thanks, Reyna," he replied.

Then, I had an idea. I hope this newbie liked one-on-one combat.

Jason was already checking out the secluded bed. The bedsheet, pillow case and blanket were all purple, like every other vacant bed in this camp. It's a Camp Jupiter trademark.

I head over to Jason, passing by fellow Fifth Cohort campers who were to busy playing Monopoly to even care about Jason entering the room. Typical.

I notice his eyes were focused on the board game, confusion spread all over his face.

"What are they playing," he asked.

"What do you mean," I ask back.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Jason was now looking at me, his electric-blue eyes curious yet captivating, in a way.

"So you've never played Monopoly before, Grace?" All thoughts of battling with the guy at the moment dissolved.

"Well, I was raised by Lupa, what do you expect, Ramirez- Arellano?" He gave me an obviously fake smile.

I can't believe he got my last name right away. I gave a very light smile.

Suddenly, I thought of a better plan.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you a _real_ tour." I grinned.


End file.
